1. Field of the Invention
Angularly (movable) mirror assemblies such as used in electro-optical devices on certain air or space craft for maintaining a line of sight to a target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although no pre-examination novelty search has been conducted, previous mirror assemblies for airborne target-sight-maintaining use are known to have employed planar mirrors rigidly affixed at distributed locations to a relatively wide platform or backing member angularly movable about the axis of a shaft secured to such platform. The rigid and distributed affixation of the mirror to the platform, applicant discovered, tended to warp the mirror and degrade its pointing accuracy. The mass of the platform to which the mirror was affixed required the use of considerable amount of counterweight material that contributed to a high level of weight and inertia. Excess weight in airborne equipment is always undesirable, and the relatively high inertia tended to introduce some degradation in mirror-movement performance.